


越洋情诗/Transoceanic Love Poem

by Vitya_Etienne



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Huening Kai first person narrative, Letter form, M/M, Slight indication of WW1, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kang Taehyun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Etienne/pseuds/Vitya_Etienne
Summary: 书信格式，第一人称。多角关系请注意避雷。
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 5





	越洋情诗/Transoceanic Love Poem

**Author's Note:**

> 书信格式，第一人称。  
> 多角关系请注意避雷。

\- ◼️年◼️月◼️日  
\- 星期◼️

我的信先前去了四个月才等到他的回信，寄来时已经换季了。牛皮纸上粘着细纹的东洋薄纸，没有墨水印，没有划痕，倒像是打完草稿誊写上去的。信封里还夹着一张照片，漂洋过海之后带着潮软的、沧桑的气息，是我与他儿时在德比郡的庄园的写生。他的信一如既往的简短，却又足够详细，只是字句太过隐晦，从不说想我，也不说何时能回来，但我斟酌字词时总能找到些惊喜，这是他尝尝卖弄又引以为豪的小手段。

我没有想过我们的生活会变成这样，我在惘然若失的梦里时而清醒，时而糊涂，我多希望战争没有来呀。十几岁的我们在院子里画油画，去马场打马球，看哪位小姐愿意在我们身上下注。当然了，我们都不缺钱，只是玩乐罢了。那个天蓝色苍穹的孤岛与世隔绝，至少当时我是这么认为的。太顯从不像我这样无忧无虑。

…

十五岁时然竣教太顯和我骑马，然竣是郡主的亲戚，家里又封有爵位，理所应当成了继承人。我不知道他的真名，他只让我们叫他然竣，有时叫先生，有时称兄长。然竣的庄园离我们家有将近两时辰的车程，有时还要去驿站换马来。从大门走到房屋前就要花很长时间，穿过正厅和和走廊才能走到通向院子的门。在屋里我们要遵守纪律和礼节，即便不是什么时候都能看到然竣家的客人。如果看到些熟悉的脸，或是些交际圈的名人，我们还要特意去打招呼，吃些茶点再借故溜走。

那时太顯体格比现在还要单薄，上衣松松垮垮，靴子穿不住脚，皮绳却能牢牢绕上手腕。我小腿肚的弧度常使袜夹松扣，袜子掉到脚踝，薄呢马甲总觉得太紧。一天下来比想象的要狼狈，但即使今天我也不会抛弃这段记忆，当然，我将来也会有老糊涂的时候，所以我要写下来，以不至于忘记。

盛夏的烈阳下我的视线追着太顯看向然竣马鞍上笔直的背脊，和手肘上连贯的线条。起跑时他双腿不轻不重紧贴在马儿的腹部，身体略微迁起离开马背，不久后单手绞住马绳向后狠狠勒住，马儿抬起前蹄，后又稳住平衡，停下了。他下马时利落又风雅，胸前的宝石针扣没挪地方，眼镜也完好，额上一点薄汗也被他迅速用手帕拭干净了。

而我和太顯将衣摆压得全是褶皱，靴尖磨损，偶尔还会溅上泥浆，让管家头痛一整下午。摔下马时更是麻烦，太顯严谨又善理解，所以极少犯错，但唯一一次摔下马也是因为没能忍住小孩子鲁莽的心性，还好不会有电影里扭断脖子的场景。我在摔了好几次之后也逐渐不想听从教导了，太顯做什么我也想做什么，太顯不做的我也想去尝试。

但然竣实在太严苛，较真也不行，随意也不行，背打不直，他的马鞭就抵到我们身上来，胸前一下，背上一下。我被他打得委屈，但太顯不会服软，觉得不痛也丢人，错误就不会再犯。我俩这样挥霍着时间，穿着一样的衣服跑上车，靠着彼此的肩膀睡上半路，另一半路再用游戏打发过去，每星期两次见到然竣，见到小马，只有纯粹的快乐与烦恼，直到有一天一切都变了。

现在我想起太顯，还会不由自主地想到他十五岁的脸，即使我在他二十岁的末尾见过他几天，在仅有的时间里交换所有的热情与留恋，日日做爱，日日望着他的眼睛看，我还是偶尔会忘记他现在的样子。

固然我每天都在夸赞太顯，他也有我无法言喻的偏执与强势。日子像行驶的马车，我们不再是然竣眼中的初学者。他虽然主张平和教育，但惩罚时也毫不手软。他将太顯的手臂打出三道鞭痕，顺着细小的裂痕隐隐渗血，但太顯拒绝认错，十五岁盛极的反叛精神让他拐道逆行与我擦肩而过，穿过门廊逃去后院，在蔷薇丛边勒绳驻步，在地面看向二楼然竣妻子的卧室。我没有及时追过去，然竣来催促时我才去后院找他，依然没明白发生了什么事情。后来他告诉我说，他捡了二楼女士的蚕丝手帕，但她准许他进了她的卧室，我听了感觉有些不舒服，但搞不清究竟是为什么。

当晚我睡在太顯身边，梦到他顺着花藤和墙缝攀上，踏进开敞的卧室门，与二楼的女人交合着双手在昏暗的光线中接吻。阳光投下令人晕眩的温度，将太顯沉重的呼吸声虚化成细小的蚊鸣，在然竣寻人时忽大忽小的呼喊声中，他将女人压在床上亲吻她的胸口和脖颈。我惊醒后心跳得飞快，半刻后血才静下来。当时我不知道，过了十年我也不知道，但直到今天我才知道，在生命里遇到的所有人中，我只爱太顯一个人，当然也有意外，但我从的爱持续了青春的无数个晨昏，直到现在还可以随时引燃。

太顯醒来后跟我说，他跟然竣的妻子做爱了。我失魂落魄近乎枯竭，但我不想表露出任何情绪放他看到。紧接着他说，他要带我一起去见见她，我一定也会爱上她。我怀着鄙夷与酸涩的心情与他一同攀上阳台边的阶梯，快要行至顶端时我看到不远处快要沉落的夕阳，裹挟着难以启齿的一切慢慢下滑。我为然竣感到抱歉，气愤他妻子无底线的作为，直到她站在我面前。

她穿着薄棉的杏色睡裙，薄的什么也挡不住，裙摆自然地垂在脚面。太顯搂着她将梳妆台上的东西一扫而下，她似乎不在乎看起来价值不菲的瓶瓶罐罐在地上砸得粉碎，慢慢收紧手臂将怀中迫切的男孩抱紧。她的双腿夹着太顯的腰，脚跟轻轻磨蹭着他的尾骨，蝉翼般的杏色裙摆将下身盖起，和太顯一同发出陌生的喘息声。我走进房间时恰好看见她的脸，湿漉漉的小鹿眼睛，脸颊上的潮红像是精细的石膏，但鼻梁和下颌线的弧度都十分锋利。她半闭着眼睛，仰起头时瞥来视线看看我，随后靠在太顯耳边柔软地笑了。

太顯放开她后取得允许在她床上坐下，招呼我过去。我的意识被这两个混蛋牵着走，没犹豫就答应了。我坐在太顯身边，看到她从梳妆台上下来，太顯的液体还挂在腿间。她理了理敞开的领口，随后走过来吻我。我当时有点生气，第一个吻是留给太顯的，但太顯早已经吻过她了，所以我也不再计较了。她不像我想象的那样柔软，舌尖还带了一点强硬的侵略性，让我控制不住被唾液呛到咳嗽。她笑出声，这一次让我感觉有点陌生。我任由她解开我的领结、衬衫，亲吻我的胸口，脱下我的短裤。我的左手一直握着太顯的右手，他什么都不做，只是盯着我看。

她的房间充斥着清冽的气息，像是松木冻在冰块里，与香水梨一同榨成汁，在装进喷雾瓶中，顺着风的方向喷。我起初只觉得好闻，后来就觉得有些头晕了。我不知道我什么时候被她指引到躺下，依然握着太顯的手。她在我面前牵起裙角，然后……

“杋圭，”我听到太顯这样叫他，“你不许乱来，他是属于我的。”

“送给我吧，我好喜欢他。”杋圭笑着俯下身，凑到我的脸颊边吻我，栗色的卷发乖顺地垂下。“开玩笑的，你好呀？”

我的喉咙像填满了燃烧的木炭，又干又烫却发不出声音来，在杋圭的纱帐里面，眼睛也睁不开。杋圭的肩窝有与房间相似的体香，又带上一点淡淡的甜味。他的性器进入我的身体，比我想象中更加用力地碾压我的穴道。我学着他像刚才对待太顯那样，用膝盖磨蹭他的腰侧，他又笑了，这回不知道在笑什么。他的裙子垂在我的身上，像给我盖了一层被子。我的初次毫无后顾之忧，他的娴熟既惊艳又蛰痛我，理智在毫无边界的想象前崩盘。杋圭轻率地讲爱，讲永远，我的呼吸同太阳一起沉落，以为自己再有半刻就要昏过去，下意识挣开太顯的手环住杋圭的脖颈。后来太顯从床上起身，我也没感觉到，

后来我仔细琢磨太顯那句话的意义，我从不喜欢这种话，和那些物化别人的人，我从学校的女孩们口中听来，我们都是属于自己的，不属于哪个男人，哪个女人，不属于自己的父母，不属于领主，国王，国家。但太顯这句话让我翻来覆去想了好几天，诡异的快乐使我害怕，我无法忍受自己忘乎所以。但后来再没见他提过，只好当作他的无心之言努力忘掉。我原本担心太顯会生我的气，太顯不但没有，还主动跟我提起杋圭的事。至少在我地所知范围内，太顯没有再去单独找过杋圭。

我到现在也不清楚杋圭是个怎样的人，有一天然竣在一场下午茶会上将他正式介绍给我们。他穿着散摆的洋装外套，维多利亚式的蕾丝领结，单排扣的衬衫，和长裤。他在喝茶时没有躲开我的视线，一边端着茶杯，垂下双睫小口啜饮，一边在桌下用鞋尖蹭我的脚踝。太顯好像察觉到，垂下手用小指轻轻勾住我的小指，随后手掌落在我手背上，一点一点握紧。我以为他在生气，祈祷杋圭快点停下，或者放过我去对太顯做点什么事情。在我的预料当中，杋圭不但没有停下，还撑开了我的裤口，用鞋底木质的边缘在我脚踝之上留下一条划痕。敏感的快意使我险些拿不稳茶杯，耳朵涨红到发烧的温度。我对太顯始终留有愧意，一切都在按照我的心意发展，但是杋圭从来都不是我的情人，太顯比我果敢，比我先到，承担的角色也比我更具有吸引力，于情于理，杋圭应该是属于他的。

我的这点想法没有瞒过他，太顯性格的劣势是无法估量的恶趣味。在顶端用淡漠和疏离碾压慌乱的快感，使他能在从中找到自己。不知什么时候我们开始三个人一起做爱，太顯作为主导者随性又冷漠，荒诞的诉求让人恐惧又幸福。杋圭从来没惧怕过他，被他睡过不少次后还能主导节奏和思想。他不再穿着裙子或是什么别的东西，裸露的性器次次让我如梦初醒，但我的记忆似乎更愿意接受他是那个穿着杏色睡裙，又可以操我的女人。

我与太顯都在他浅杏色的海中险些溺亡，他身上除撕去外壳后的乖戾内在同时兼具着温和的母性。我和太顯是重创伤的产物，精神尽头的虚无，瑟缩的惊惧孕育的遗腹双生子，被抱养时还睡在同一个襁褓。太顯的赌注下得太大，虽然他自有回头路，但我还是心疼他。他割破手，生命的红绸统统倾倒在杋圭的乳房上。忒勒玛科斯哭了起来，杋圭也要掉眼泪。我去吻杋圭的喉结，他在我身下制造的痛觉将我变成一座温暖的容器，我眼下是他缺氧时的唇色和哭得越发湿软的眼，扯痛的神经中只剩下淡薄的触觉。太顯贴过来，嘴唇歇在我的颈窝，血在脸上蹭花，雀鸟翅膀一样伸展过大半个脸颊，无法稀释的阿尔卑斯水仙翻滚在肺里。我等着他吻我，但他一次也没有。

忽略掉这些，我们依然学习马术，小马换成大马，然竣也不再拿马鞭来打我们。我有段时间见到然竣就难受，我不清楚太顯和杋圭怎么想，但见他笑时我的愧疚漫溢，像顶开瓶盖的汽水，将瓶体都淋湿，我就是这样在他课上哭到黄昏，太顯也没去见杋圭，和我一起回去了。然竣虽然不比我们年长太多，但行为思想豆十分成熟。严厉的本质下心软得一塌糊涂，我长大才知道他对我们有多容忍。我哭过之后再见他，虽然不再想哭了，但还是难受。我痛得想死，我的心脏在流血，无意义的事端在凭空撕扯我的良心，五脏六腑在悔恨的稠涩津液中浸泡，我无法回避，无法面对，风暴会劈开我，将昏暗的自省遣送去我的明日，我忏悔，我道歉，我接受一切，我接受不了一切。

我一直以为他不知道，后来也恨自己将他想象成一个没心没肺的傻瓜。我无数次梦到然竣在床上亲吻杋圭，与我和太顯都不同。杋圭穿着睡裙平躺在他身下，他轻轻揽着他喊：“我的新娘，我的知己，我失去的岁月”。随后我看见永无餍足的、深邃的眼在流泪、低吟，在花心的香息中昏睡，不算清晰的口型叫着太顯和凯。

后来寒假到了，我们有一个多月没去上然竣的课。教父母带我们去法国度假，也就是我现在居住的地方，从巴黎坐船到西岱岛。我和太顯完成了长辈布下的所有任务，去看河畔，去看巴黎圣母院。太顯一路上没说什么话，我也不适应他不去玩笑的气氛，便驻步看向灰白的石膏穹顶，觉得一切都空洞得要命。我在各式色彩中看到一点虚无的混沌色，但那只是深秋成熟的果实的残骸，甜腻的花果只会剩下腐烂的皮囊，糖渍的杏汁火舌般印染在棉麻布上，果蝇和飞蛾会停下脚，然后会立即死去。世界是他的牡蛎，而牡蛎一板一眼的在飞，于我而言就不同。我偶尔只想让风雨剥蚀惩处他盛满谎言的嘴，一切的遐想都嫁接在此，不告诉我的，告诉我却说了慌的，我一晃神就想不下去了。他后来又在说什么话，我没听清楚，只看他双唇短暂碰撞时的缝隙。

我不是巴黎人，在塞纳河畔，我总是能梦见整片大海，像是距离不远的多尔夫海峡。我想回英国去，但我也不是英国人，我只想回到有他在的地方，我所在的地方都不属于我。太顯在异国他乡望着天空苦笑，天水相接的地方露出一点感伤的颜色，乌云冒头出来，但他没看到，只是沉浸在自己的悲伤中。我有意与他坦白，但又不知道该讲些什么。话是一定要讲的，可讲我，讲他，讲杋圭，讲然竣，都好像不妥当，我干脆就闭口不提了。

回到城镇住宅后长辈们陆续外出，太顯遣退女仆和管家后与我坐在餐桌前吃水果和甜品。屋外突然下起雨，乌云将阳光遮起，随着雨一起降下将城市擦黑，屋子里黑得连刀子都看不见。我一次擦亮两根火柴，点起三根蜡烛，依次码上烛台，烛光摇摇晃晃撑起他面前的黑暗。我本应该看他，但我只看见银制的刀刃分割黄杏丰盈的外皮时，果肉淌下的净透的血水。他一边削，一边看着杏肉流水，他的袖口沾着蜡烛的松香，手心里是金粉般的杏汁，果汁从桌沿上流下，正好将我抵在桌前的胸襟濡湿。

我夺过太顯手中的刀子，肤表下涌动的暖流倾覆于隐隐做痛的筋脉。条件反射实在太过吓人，我怕他会割到自己，会把那颗杏捅穿。窗外的雨声太大，我听不清太顯说了什么，或许什么也没说。但他嘴唇动了动，凑过来狠狠吻我。他吞吐烛焰，将滚烫的烛影推入我的口中，我等着一切平息下来，我就可以把所有藏在心里的事情告诉他，但是所有作祟的情绪都在这一刻疯狂地引燃。我躺在绒布椅子上任由太顯将手指送进来，桌沿的果汁滴滴答答地落在地上。我本以为这种甜腻的气息会让我想到杋圭，但事实上一点也不像，我只感觉到饥饿和盛极的欲望。我解开太顯的衬衫去爱抚他的乳首，在清冽的风息中用手掌温暖他的胸口。太顯没有像对待杋圭那样对我，也不像是我无数次的幻想。他不讲话，只是在必要时简单地给出我指示和请求。但他的喘息声很急促，像是呛水的求生者勉强扛过了过呼吸时的挣扎，痛苦又热切，看也不看我。我拽着衣领拉近他，在他嘴唇前停顿。他忽然停下所有动作，虔诚地亲吻我。我再听不清雨点声，他的呼吸比方才平缓，却像烤过火的针尖，好热好热。我这才想起来要说话，但脑中一片空白。太顯放开我后将额头抵在我的胸口上，双手紧握着我的双腕。

“我只有你了，凯。”

“…”

“你放开我之后，我就没有我了。”

我从他的眼中读到他隐忍过的漫长岁月，无数次濒临情感崩溃的边缘再重复严苛的自我调节。他在风暴潮中上岸并发誓永不回头，但他见到赤裸的事实时还是愿意将双脚淌进水中，看着水没过膝盖，冷却下半身的温度。他在杋圭面前低下头，在我面前抬起头，在然竣面前和着悲伤的风拍眨眼睛。他急迫地蹙眉，心慌到双眼无神，后背的温度近至冰点。他握着我的手真挚地颤抖，一边挣扎还要逞口舌之快。我重新握紧他的双手，听他一字一字的念思忖了不知多久的自白，真实的、虚伪的，我都不在乎了。

我的思想卡在笔尖，字迹在纸张上生锈，太顯几个字我写过太多次，肌肉都记住了笔画的顺序。我鲜少用他来代替他的名字，尤其是口头叙述时，但写作的规律不由我控制，我也写得要手痛了。我说太顯骑马时越发像然竣了，说太顯画画，太顯读诗，太顯在昏暗的清晨起床祷告，太顯在冬日静止的风雪中思念杋圭，太顯再也找不见自己，太顯爱我，太顯永远不会离开我，太顯活在风里而风活在我生命里。

…

从法国回来后，我们收到了然竣的来信。信上说他因公事移居到了美国，带着杋圭一起走了。我后来才知道，杋圭是然竣的表弟，婚姻是两家谈合的，不容拒绝。然竣和杋圭从来也没有对长辈的安排表示出任何异议，长辈们从小就有意将两人捆绑在一起，上同样的学校，培养同样的兴趣。只是长到十二岁时杋圭生了场大病，不再什么事都跟然竣一起了。然竣在那期间学了马术，杋圭的父母则请了家庭教师来家里给杋圭单独授课。虽然两人在婚姻中相敬如宾，但许多年过去，对彼此从来都没有过感情。他们在公共场合维持着近乎完美的关系，没有人知道他们之间到底有什么问题。太顯后来跟我提起，他多年后在见然竣时，杋圭已经因为心脏病去世了三年。我们离开后不久杋圭就病倒了，病情时好时坏，强撑着和然竣一起去了美国后再也禁不起折腾了。然竣将工作时间尽量缩短回来陪他，杋圭没拒绝，看起来也没多开心。

“那段时间我们过得像真正的夫妻，这么多年我都没有那样跟他说过话。”

然竣看起来有点憔悴，接着他跟太顯讲了很多他为杋圭做的事。比如托人从欧洲寄来杋圭最喜欢的花和布料，推着杋圭的轮椅陪他出去散步，他甚至学会了喂杋圭喝汤时要吹凉了递过去，学会了解开他睡袍时应该吻吻他瘦弱的胸口。然竣说杋圭很早就跟他坦白，他一直爱他儿时的家庭教师，一位叫崔秀彬的古典文学家，用短暂的生命爱了一辈子。太顯安抚他，他摆摆手，只说一个人习惯多了，但偶尔在餐桌上见不到杋圭，会还想着他是不是躺在房间里午睡。然竣说自己宁愿独身，也不再娶，转移话题问起太顯我的近况。太顯后来说了些什么，我就不知道了。

太顯跟我讲时我正躺在他的胸口上，小腿勾着他的小腿，他的手贴在我的腰后。我想起杋圭在我身体里的感觉，以及刚柔并进的、极大的反差，热切的抽送与绵软的钝痛，他蓄满情感的双眼和冰冷的吻。我好想把自己交出去，我好希望这朵花死在我的身体里。

…

现在太顯回国参军去了，去之前最后来见了我一次。我跟着他去到乡下的故居，又去然竣的庄园溜达了一圈。好在然竣家的老管家认出了我们，招呼我们进去吃茶点，才免去我们因为贸然到访而扑空门。他领着我们在重新铺好的院子里散步，下房的马棚已经拆了，马也都没有了。但后院的蔷薇丛还在，连着墙角长了好几蔟，有些攀着台阶向楼上走。我甚至想去看看先前流的血痕还在不在那，我上楼梯时动作太急，摔下去掉进花丛里，压坏了两株花，也将手腕擦破了。太顯依然爱笑我傻瓜，依然挽我的手。我们抬头向上看，杋圭的房间已经搬空了，纱帐严丝合缝的罩在床上，就连水晶吊灯也包了一层纸。我本有上去的欲望，但看看太顯，又不想上去了。

离开然竣的庄园后我们在沿途的旅馆落宿，我洗好澡后和太顯一起躺在床上。太顯先转过头来，我感觉到他炙热的冲动已经涌到额头上了，最后他只是凑过来吻了吻我的嘴角。我从没见过他对过去伤怀，他的双眼总在向着陌生的天空望。我抱着他、顺他的发丝，告诉他没关系，就算一切都不再存在，他还是自己的，生活允许人暂停前进的脚步，允许人生怀乡病，允许人哭，允许人幸福。我承认，太顯哭起来确实不太好看，可能因为表情再也不受他控制，像是野兽的幼崽被丢弃的第一个夜。他脑子里想着，然竣走了，杋圭走了，我的童年走了，虽然此刻还有休宁凯在。但我也会走，他也会走，寂寞会吞噬我们所有人。太顯后来从我胸前抬起头，说我本想说你变得跟杋圭一样，但仔细想想也不一样。

“凯，我希望不管多少年过去，我们都还属于彼此。”

我要停笔了，我一早说过他的回信到得太慢，所以我想再去寄一封给他。战争要打不完了，战场上根本分不清哪个人是哪家的士兵，我怕我的信找不到他，他也找不到我了。悲伤在摇摇欲坠的月影下敲开我的房门，初秋的寒息将月弯削成锋利的、呼吸的刀具，松动地粘着在流动的稠蓝上。太顯，太顯，我好希望你能幸福。爱与友谊的界线过于模糊，我离开破损的船身，回到地面看你在风浪中摇晃。所有的感知化作成长的一点磕碰，无端的、无厘头的支配还在坚定的桎梏着我，而你又会去向哪个流泪的港口？烟火已然灼烧过腐烂的往昔，在寒冷时蜷缩起来还能拥抱我。如果你想听我说什么，那就让我再说一次吧。

早些回来吧，回到我身边来。


End file.
